One Sexy Slytherin
by Bella Swan 138
Summary: Hermione is really  excited for her last year at Hogwarts. Darco is just getting over his father being sent to Azkaban. He wants to shatter the golden trio but what if he falls for one of the instead? Rated M for later chapters. HGxDM, PPxRW, GWxBZ, LLxHP
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Head Boy

This is my first fanfiction... Tell me what you think!

* * *

**Hermione Pov**

It was my 7th year and I could hardly wait! I had been made head girl, thanks to my good grades and behavior. I would get my own room and … a voice jolted me out of my daydream.

"Hermione? Hermione? Earth to Hermione!" I whipped around and came face to face with my two best friends Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys!" I said, "How was your summer?"

"It was great! Harry came over to my house and we played all sorts of pranks on people. We played quiditch and…" As Ron rambled on about his and Harry's summer, I paused to look around Platform 9 ¾. I saw all the

first years running about excitedly and all the second years and third years loading their trunks on the train. Then I saw Malfoy. He looked as arrogant as always, his hair was slicked back with gel and he had about ten

girls clinging to him. I watched him as he said goodbye to his mother and boarded the train. I remembered that his father had been sent to Azkaban last year. I guess that he just hadn't been released yet.

"Hermione? Why are you staring at Malfoy?" Ron questioned me.

"Oh, what?" I asked dazed.

"Never mind" He said "Come on, let's get on the train. It will be leaving soon."

We boarded the train and Harry and Ron immediately started looking for a compartment.

"I have to go to the Heads compartment," I told them. "I will see you at the feast. Ok?"

"Ok" said Harry "See you later!"

I walked down the hallway of the train searching for the Heads compartment. I was really nervous. What if the Head Boy was a Slytherin? My hands started to sweat as I walked farther down the hall. Finally, I came to a

compartment that was marked Heads. But, there were already 15 people in it!

I slid open the door as loudly as possible. Everyone in the room jumped.

"What are you doing in here you slimy little mudbood?" screeched Pansy Parkinson.

"For your information," I said coldly "I am Head Girl and since I don't suspect you are, I would like it if you were to leave."

"Why you insolent little mudblood!" she screeched again, "Drakey darling, tell her she can't speak to me that way!"

"Pansy, I think it is actually time for you to leave" Malfoy said calmly "You guys too." He said motioning to Zabini, Crabb, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode. They all nodded and left quietly pulling Parkinson with them.

"So your Head Girl" Malfoy said quietly.

"Yes. I am." I said pulling myself up.

"This is going to be an interesting year…" Malfoy whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him…

* * *

Please review! If I get enough reviews, I will write more!


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving at Hogwarts

**Hermione POV **

On the train ride to the castle, Malfoy and I were silent most of the way. Occasionally, he would look at me and then go back to gazing out the window. Rain beat at the windows of the train and thunder boomed down from the skies. When we were about half way there, a small tabby cat scratched at the glass door.

"What the hell is a cat doing on the train?" hissed Malfoy looking repulsed.

"Actually," I said "This is Professor McGonagall in her animagus form."

"What!" Yelled Malfoy, his eyes bugged out and he made tiny hand gestures. His face was priceless. I whipped out my muggle camera and snapped a picture.

"Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall said sharply "If you can't control your language, I will have to ask you to leave."

"Sorry Professor" he mumbled, "It won't happen again."

"Good" she said. "Now, I would like to congratulate both of you from becoming Head Girl and Head Boy. It is a very high honor." She paused to let that sink in. "Now, since Headmaster Dumbledore is… gone, I have taken over the post as Headmistress. I am also teaching Transfiguration until I can find a suitable teacher." She said. "As for your living conditions, you will both share a common room, a bathroom and a kitchen. You will each have your own rooms. I have very high expectations for the Heads and will tolerate no scandalous behavior. Malfoy looked like he was going to puke.

"Don't worry professor" he reassured her "I have no wish to do_ anything _like that with **her.**"

"I'll hold you to that then, Mr. Malfoy" She said, "If you have any questions, feel free to visit my office. The password is currently Unity, however, if you wish to change, talk to the portrait." She opened the door and walked away.

"I can't believe I have to share a common room with you!" Malfoy whined as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Well," I said "it isn't exactly my dream to share anything with you either!"

"Fine" he said. Suddenly, he smirked. Uh oh. I though, that can't be good.

"I have a deal for you," he said.

"No way!" I said looking at the ground.

"Why, is the Gryffindor princess scared?" He said mockingly.

"No!" I said clenching my teeth "just no deals! Come on, it's time to start patrolling the train."

"All right Granger, whatever you say, but I know you secretly want me…" as he walked by me, he 'accidentally' brushed my leg and I got goose bumps all over."

"See Granger? You want me and there is nothing you can do about it," he laughed before closing the door. What was that? My mind screamed at me. Why are you letting this happen? I got up and left the carriage to start patrolling and finding the prefects.

Malfoy POV

The train whistled as we pulled into the station at Hogwarts. When I got off the train to find my 'friends,' I noticed that oaf Hagrid or something yelling like he always did. Shit, he was so bloody loud all the time! A small hand grabbed my robes pulling me back.

"Where were you?" a female voice hissed in my ear "I've already gotten all the prefects together and we are all waiting for you!" I turned around to see Granger standing behind me with her hands on her hips. She dragged me over to the group of people waiting by a lamp.

"Get the hell off me!" I said coldly.

"Fine!" She said shrilly "Now that we are _all_ here…"

"Yeah! Now what?" I interrupted "Do we all hold hands and skip in a circle?" I glared at the prefects. "Get out of here! We can meet after dinner! I am cold and hungry!" They scampered off quickly whispering.

"You know, the world doesn't revolve around you!" Granger squeaked behind me.

"Yeah whatever" I said. I walked off toward the castle leaving her behind staring indignantly at my back.


	3. Chapter 3  We have to share what?

Well, tell me what you think!

**

* * *

Hermione POV**

How could he? I just organized all the prefects and everything! Couldn't he just be a little bit more grateful? I mean come on! Stupid Draco Malfoy! He is such an arrogant idiot! Curse him!

**Draco POV**

She was so mad at me… It was hilarious! I watched her as the sorting took place. She was fuming about something and making wild hand gestures… Potty and the Weasel were giving me dark looks from their table as well.

"Blaise!" I nudged my best friend "look at Potty and Weasel!" The look on his face was one of complete amusement.

"What has their trousers in a twist?" Blaise said guffawing, and spraying food everywhere.

"Blaise!" A shrill squeal came from a ways down the table. "Don't spay it! That is totally gross!" Pansy complained.

"Shut up Pansy!" Blaise said. "You are ruining the moment!"

"Whatever" She said. "Just mind your manners!"

**Hermione POV**

I was dreading the moment that dinner would be over. Why? Because then, I would have to walk with Malfoy to the dormitory and… Ugggg… I was so frustrated with him! Across the table, Ron was shoving chicken drumsticks in his mouth.

"Ron" I said, "Mind your manners! You aren't starving and the food isn't going anywhere so slow down!"

"Yes Hermione" Ron said with a guilty look on his face.

"So Hermione," Harry asked, "Who is the head boy?" I internally groaned. Now I had to tell them.

"It is Malfoy!" I said. "Can you believe it?"

"What?" Said Harry and Ron simultaneously.

"That is so awful!" Harry said.

"That isn't all," I told them, "We have to share a common room and a kitchen and bathroom."

"Next thing you know," Ron joked, "you will have to share a bed too!" Harry laughed.

"That isn't funny Ronald!" I fumed "I thought that this was going to be a great year but right now, it has turned into a horrible year!"

**Malfoy POV**

After dinner, I rounded up all the prefects and took them to the shared common room. Granger was already sitting waiting for us.

"Well it took you long enough!" She said coolly. Jesus! What happened to calm, relaxed Granger?

"Okay!" She said. Here is the list for patrolling.

Monday: Hermione G and Draco M

Tuesday: Jacob V and Sarah S

Wednesday: Hermione G and Draco M

Thursday: Lilly T and Marc W

Friday: Nicolas J and Rose Y

"Any questions, comments or concerns?" She asked after everyone had seen the list.

"Yes Granger" I said "why do we have to patrol together and why do we patrol twice?"

"Malfoy" She said slowly "We must patrol twice because we are Head Girl and Head Boy. And for your information, the Heads always have to patrol together. Believe me, I will hate it as much as you… any other questions or comments or concerns?"

When no one spoke, she said

"Okay, you may all go back to your dormitories now." Quietly, the prefects filed out the portrait hole one by one.

"Well, I don't know about you Granger, but I'm tired and I am going to go to bed."

"Whatever" She said softly starring at the fire.

* * *

I am currently suffering from writers block. Tell me what you think should happen...


	4. Chapter 4 What does everyone else think?

Well, this has to be the longest chapter so far... At least 830 words...

**

* * *

Hermione POV**

I was so tired from everything that I must have fallen asleep on the couch because then a hand was shaking me awake.

"Hermione?" Malfoy said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I replied "I just fell asleep on the couch because I was so tired"

"Okay" he said. His features also looked sleepy. "You should go up to your room," he said. "Classes start in 5 hours. Its 3:00 am."

"Ok…" I yawned. Then, I trudged up the stairs that led to my room. When I walked in, I didn't even bother looking around; I just collapsed on the covers. But before I drifted off to sleep, I realized that Malfoy had called me Hermione. Not mudblood. Not Granger. Just Hermione.

**Blaise POV**

Not that I would ever tell Draco of course… I personally think that the war was pointless. From the perspective of his best friend, he was saved from a horrible fate. I mean, his father had always been so harsh to him and the he had to prove himself to You-Know-Who. He has always had it hard. He should relax more. I am like a brother to Draco. He needs some attention. Good attention though. His mother… I know more things than Draco would like me to know although he knows I would never tell a soul. His mother was always so kind to him. She had an arranged marriage and look what happened now! Lucius Malfoy was always so cruel with her. I am surprised that she had his son. But at first, they were quite passionate about each other. I remember watching Lucius and Narcissa fight. It was no fun for Draco. He has had a really hard life and I pity him.

**Draco POV**

The only one who knows me as well as I know myself is Blaise. He has always been there for me. He is as good as my brother. He knows everything about my parents and me. I used to confide in him. Now, I don't because a Malfoy is never weak. I have to say, I am happy that my father is in Azkaban. Now my mother can have the life she always deserved. She is so delicate and frail. Lucius used to tell me that the only way to control a woman was to use the imperius curse on her. I remember him casting that unforgivable curse on her in front of me, again and again. Making her do whatever he wanted. It was so disgustingly wrong. He would do whatever he wanted to her and there was nothing I could do about it. Now I am strong and he is in prison. This is the way it is supposed to be.

**Pansy POV**

Why wasn't I everything a man wanted? It wasn't fair. No one ever looked at me. I had never received a compliment or anything. I guess that now I am used to it but it used to hurt a lot. I wish that I could get people to stare at me because I was beautiful and nice. I know I should stop trying to throw myself at people but I want someone who likes me for me and not my body. *cough* Theodore Nott *cough*. I don't know what I want. Draco is everything a girl could want but I guess that he isn't right for me. A deepest darkest secret for me is that I secretly think that Hermione and Ginny, my archenemies and quite pretty and they could get anyone they wanted if the tried. That is something no one knows that I think about.

**Luna POV **

I am an outcast. I know that and accept that. But every creature has its place and this is mine. Look over there! I see some Blibbering Humdingers! Aren't they cute? I go by fate entirely. My father is the editor of the quibbler magazine you know. He is simply magnificent. My mother died when I was nine years old. Ever since then, I have always believed in magical creatures. All of the magical creatures are wonderful! Thank you for listening!

**Ginny POV**

My big brother is an over-protective prat. He thinks that I can't date or do anything private for that matter! I hate that! Just because he has never kissed a girl or really dated anyone before, doesn't mean that I can't! You might be able to tell, but I don't really like my brother very much… He needs to get a life. Or a girlfriend…

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. More reviews=More chapters!


	5. Chapter 5  I challenge you

**Draco POV**

I walked down the changing staircases to breakfast and took my usual seat at the Slytherin table. Everyone looked at me when I sat down. Okay, I admit, I'm not a morning person and usually end up skipping breakfast but today I felt particularly ambitious.

"Morning Draco" Blaise said tentatively from across the table. Everyone knew that I was often grumpy and didn't like to be disturbed.

"Good morning Blaise" I replied, "What class do we have first?"

"I think we have Transfiguration and then Potions and then Charms. Then after lunch the prefects and the Heads get a free period and… What! No fair!" Blaise exclaimed.

I looked at him and smirked.

"Drakey-poo!" Pansy's voice murmured next to my ear, at what I assumed to be a feeble attempt at seduction, "Move over for your girlfriend, won't you honey bunches?" She cooed.

"Pansy?" I looked at her questioningly, "we haven't had sex in 3 years. Usually, if you and your partner don't have physical contact for a _long _time, it means that you are out of practice…" Everyone laughed "or, I am simply not interested." Everyone coughed again to try and hide his or her laughter.

"Just you wait!" Pansy screeched "One day, you'll come crawling back to me and I will reject you like do just did now!"

"I can't wait for that day to come," I said smirking at her. "But for now, you'll just have to be contented with who you are shagging now. She huffed and got up muttering some curses and left the Great Hall.

**Theo POV **

Today I have potions with the albino Darco Malfoy. Oh, the joys in life… I thought to myself, as I walked down the stairs to the dungeons for Potions. When we took our seats, Snape started to explain the potion. When he was finished, I got up to grab the materials. When I returned, Draco was still sitting the way I left him, looking lost in thought.

"I'm going to shag Granger," I whispered softly in his ear.

"WHAT!" He yelled jumping up from his chair and spinning around to look at me. The whole potions class erupted into fits of laughter.

"Sorry" I apologized ginning madly. "I needed to get your attention."

"Well you certainly have my _full_ attention now." Said Draco still recovering from what I told him.

"Well, " I asked "are we going to get started on this potion or not?" We worked quietly and by the end of the class, we managed to produce the potion and rank second in the class. Of course Granger and the Weasel ranked first but that isn't exactly fair considering that Granger did all the work and the Weasel just talked to his friends.

**Hermione POV**

It was hilarious. Malfoy jumped up and started yelling at Nott. Apparently, he had done something outrageous. I was so happy. My potion ranked top in the class, no thanks to Ron. He and Harry just talked about quiditch! The whole time!

"What do you think Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you think we should challenge the Slytherins to a game of Never Have I Ever?" Harry repeated.

"Go for it!" I said grinning. "And Harry?" I called to him as he was walking away, "Count me in too!"

**Harry POV**

I was quite astonished when Hermione suggested that we should play, **and** that she wanted to play also. We quickly came up with a team. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley.

"Hello Harry," A blond haired girl with abnormally large glasses walked up to him.

"Oh! Hello Luna!" I squeaked. What? Harry Potter doesn't squeak!

"Whatcha doing?" Luna asked.

"Ummm… I am ummm… making a list about ummm…. a game… yes. That's right. Yes. A game." Luna smiled serenely, and Harry's pants tightened visibly.

"A game huh?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Harry replied "We are going to challenge some Slytherins to 'Never Have I Ever.' Would you like to play with us?" The words were out of his mouth before he knew it. Wait! Luna probably doesn't drink either. Not like I do but…

"I would love to Harry!" She said breaking into another smile. When she smiled like that, all my doubts disappeared.

"Okay," I said, "it was nice talking to you! I can owl you the day and time. Okay?" I asked, a little too enthusiastically. Luna didn't seem to notice. Smiling, she said

"That would be great! Thanks." And she hurried in the other direction.

**Hermione POV**

Of course, I was chosen to pass on the message to the Slytherins because I shared a common room with one of them. Oh my god… I don't even want to think about that right now. When I got through the portrait hole, Malfoy was sitting there on the couch, doing his homework. I repeat, DOING HIS HOMEWORK. What the hell? The Draco Malfoy I know never does his homework! Wait! Did I just call Malfoy by his first name?

"I understand, I'm hot and everything, but there is no need to stand there and gawk at me Granger." His voice jolted me from my daydream. My cheeks flamed and I looked down.

"I wasn't gawking Malfoy!" I said angrily. "Who would want to gawk at you?"

"I don't know." He replied cheekily, "Just the entire population of females in the school."

"That is utter bullshit!" I stuttered out.

"Really?" He said. "Then why are you…"

"Hold on Malfoy!" I said, my voice getting louder. "This is for you from Harry. We challenge you to a game of Never Have I Ever" Malfoy's eyes widened as did his smirk as he read the letter.

"Loony Lovegood isn't from Gryffindor so why is she on the list" He asked.

"The rules are, that if you wish, you may invite one member from another house that is above 5th year if you wish." I told him. "Five people. No more, no less."

"Okay Granger." Malfoy told me. "You can tell Potty that we accept the challenge."

* * *

I would like to thank IGOTEAMEDWARD for giving me the idea for the game mentioned in this chapter.

Please review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 The game begins

Sorry! i know its been a long time since I last published a chapter and I promise to update more frequently.

* * *

Hermione POV

"He accepts," I told Harry triumphantly, handing him the list of Slytherin names. Harry scanned the sheet. "Their team is Zabini, Parkinson, Malfoy, Greengrass and Nott." Harry read. "We will meet in the Room of Requirement at nine p.m. on Thursday. "What!" I gasped. I couldn't believe it! I was Head Girl and nine p.m. was after curfew! "Harry James Potter! Nine p.m. is unacceptable! It is after curfew! I refuse to let you guys go!" Harry looked at me curiously, "But Hermione, Never Have I Ever is a drinking game. I thought that you didn't care about that stuff!" I couldn't believe my ears! It was a DRINKING game! I glared at Harry "I am not backing out!" I took a threatening step towards Harry, "But I'm warning you! If I get into trouble, I will make it so that you have permanent performance problems! Do I make myself clear?" Harry backed away cautiously "Right…" he said before turning around and walking quickly away.

Ron POV

Tonight was the night we were going to play the game! I was nervous. Ugggg! The only reason Loony Lovegood had to come was because Harry had gotten a bit uncomfortable! Harry Potter! The boy who lived! Intimidated and uncomfortable in front of Loony! Loony Lovegood! Gosh! He must have some problem! I looked down the hall. Oh no! Here comes the pug Parkinson. Hurriedly, I turned around, but she still spotted me! I internally groaned. "Hey Weasel!" She yelled shrilly "Wait up!"

"What do you want?" I responded, turning around to face her.

"Just so you know, Slytherin is going to dominate you tonight!" She whispered harshly before stalking away. Oddly, I found that incredibly sexy…

Draco POV

I watched from the shadows as Pansy and the Weasel exchanged words. They would be head over heels in love by the end of the night. I could just tell. I walked down the hall bumping into first years until I reached the portrait. I said the password and then when the door swung open, I shot a lip locking charm at Potter and Granger. They were completely unprepared for the arrival of the curse and the toppled to the floor.

"You know," I said smirking "If you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask." I walked slowly to the foot of my staircase.

"Please" I said in mock disgust "get a room!" Then I raced up the stairs to my room and then after waiting a few seconds, reversed the charm. Tonight would be a great night.

Blaise POV

"Okay so we should flip a coin. Heads we go first, tails we go first." I told Potter. "Whatever," he said "we will be tails" he scanned the room "where is Malfoy?"

"He's busy and will be here soon" I said "just assemble your team."

Just then the door burst open and a very disheveled looking Malfoy strutted into the room.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"I had some business to look into." He said giving me a look.

"Okay," Potter interrupted "Just flip the damn coin!"

Ginny POV

They flipped the coin. I crossed my fingers under my robes. Please, please, please! Gryffindor! It was heads. Slytherin. I looked across the room and noticed Zabini grinning at me. What the hell did he want? Harry waved his wand and a glass with firewhisky appeared in front of each person. Ron gave me a long hard glare.

*Flashback*

"Ginerva Molly Weasely!" Ron yelled "I will not allow you to participate in the game! Ron lowered his voice. Do I make myself clear? It's a drinking game!"

*End of flashback*

Well…. I guess I forgot. Poor Hermione, Malfoy is giving her the evil eye. This can't be good.

Hermione POV

Draco Malfoy was giving me the evil eye again…. I checked my watch. 9:04. Four minutes after curfew. Shivering, I looked at the door.

"Having second thoughts Granger?" Malfoy called across the room.

"None," I assured him. Sighing, I checked my watch again. It was a nervous habit. 9:06.

"Ready?" Harry asked. "When the game starts, you will be unable to lie."

"We are ready when you are," Zabini responded from across the room.

"Okay," Harry said "Lets circle up, who from your team is going first?"

"Me, potter" Malfoy sneered. There was no backing out now.

Draco POV

I grinned maliciously, my eyes traveling over everyone and then, coming to rest on Potter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione visibly relax. Then I spoke. "Never have I ever kissed a Gryffindor." Hermione and Harry sighed and both took a shot. Then to the Gryffindor's surprise, Daphne and Theo also took a shot.

"What?" asked Theo self-consciously, "it was a hot three-way!" Everyone groaned. "Too much information!" shrieked Pansy covering her ears. I just laughed.

Luna POV

Oh. You could tell that Harry had kissed Hermione. That was a dissapointment. I actually thought that he liked me when he invited me to play. Anyways, it was my turn.

"Ummm…. Never have I ever…. Liked, like really liked, a Gryffindor girl. Blaise Zabini took a shot and then, much to my surprise, so did Draco Malfoy. He glared at me after taking his shot, and then muttered some profanities. Well, you can't please everyone.

* * *

Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed all the other chapters!

I promise to update more often and if anyone has any good ideas for up coming

chapters, please feel free to share them with me.

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7 Of virgins and secrets untold

Hello again. Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation and had no internet.

Please review! Also, please tell me in your review whether you think I should take down this story, because I am considering doing that.

Thank you so much for taking time to read this story!

* * *

My turn. I gulped nervously. "Never have I ever..." I paused and wondered what to say. I didn't have anything good in mind. Deep breaths. Ok.

"Never have I ever been on a date." I said. Weaselbee looked at me.

"Wait, seriously?" He asked me, "because you have a reputation of being..."

"I know," I said cutting him off, then I winked at Blaise, "just because they didn't take me on a date, doesn't mean that we didn't do the umm.. dirty deed."

All the Slytherins laughed. Damn them. Well, the truth was, I made up the rumors to become popular, truthfully, I was... I hated to say it. Innocent. Ugggg...

I watched as the people around me shifted uncomfortably as the truth was forced out of them. Finally, Weasel, Weaselette, Daphne, Theo, Blaise, Granger, Draco, Potter, and Loony took shots,

one after another that was all of us. I couldn't believe that I just let that slip.

"Wow," Blaise said when we were done. "We are some sad, sad people." His comment was met with glares from everyone.

"Hey, I just don't ask my girls to go out with me." Draco protested.

"What girls?" Blaise asked teasingly. Draco just smirked.

"Ok!" The she-weasel said, "My turn" She thought for a moment. "Never have I ever gotten wasted" Draco looked up at her.

"Be more specific," He drawled. "Wasted for you? or for... say, Granger."

"Ummmm, wasted as in major hangover, and sex with an unknown person. Only Theo took the shot.

"Pretty courageous there Teddy," Blaise said, using Theo's much hated nickname. I waited for the nasty response but all I heard was giggling. God. Theo had already taken so many shots. He

was so drunk. I made a face at him.

"Never have I ever wanted sex as badly as right now," Theo continued drunkenly. Oh no... Thank goodness I wasn't horny. Granger's face heated up as she took a shot.

"Ooooohhh!" Daphne grinned, "who's the lucky man?" Granger just shook her head.

"Never have I ever had sex..." She said in her soft voice, blushing, if possible, even more then before. Hate you! I thought before taking a shot and watching the others as well.

"Parkinson... Never had sex?" Weasely taunted.

"I turned to face him, "Shut up." I said, my voice clean of any emotion. Thank god I have learned how to do that from Draco. I was surprised by who took shots. I mean, I never knew that

Potter, or Weaselette were virgins. The biggest surprise was when Draco took a shot.

"Seriously Malfoy?" Potter laughed. Weaselette took a different approach.

"But you're like, the Slytherin Sex God!" She gasped and then, realizing what she had said, clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Why thank you, Weaselette" Draco responded, smirking. "Who might have told you this?"

"Hermione," She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "On Sunday in the Girls Dorms!" Turns out the she-weasel was more wasted that I thought.

"Ginny!" Granger gasped. "I didn't say anything like that!"

"Yeah ya did. I remember," Ginny gave a drunken giggle. "You also said that Draco Malfoy is hot and then, listed all the things you could do to him." She paused, "For example,..."

"Shut up Ginny!" Granger shouted, casting a sleeping spell on her. "God, why can't that girl keep her mouth shut!" She whipped around and looked at us, her cheeks flaming red.

"That was all the stuff Lavender told me." She said looking pointedly at Draco. "I never said anything like that!"

"Ganger has it bad for me!" Draco gloated and laughed loudly. Then, Theo barfed all over everything. Stupid alcohol. Granger cleaned up the mess and cast a spell, sending Weaselette and Theo

back to their beds with a hangover potion.

"We can settle this tomorrow." Harry said, after Granger gave him a scorching glare. We departed silently trying to keep out of sight from Filch and the ghosts.

We made it back to the Heads dorm undetected. Wow. I hadn't had alcohol in my system for such a long time. I wonder if she really does like me. Not that I would care, of course. Damn, we are

going to be so wasted in the morning. Probably Granger's first hangover. I am suddenly thankful for the hangover potion Mother sent me. We round the corner and get to the portrait that

marks the Heads Dorm. Suddenly, my head feels light. I can't remember the password. I look at Granger. She has this weird look in her eyes that reminds me of a small child.

"Malfoy," she whispered, I can't remember the password to the dorms." Fuck. Locked out. This never happened at the manor! My head reeled, trying to think of a place to go for the night. I

wonder if Granger has a bed in her old dorm. Another reason I hate Hogwarts! Did I mention I hate this school? Why do the portraits always have to be on nighttime visits? My eyes closed and I

sat down next to Granger. A short rest wouldn't hurt. I shut my eyes, unaware the Granger had curled up next to me with her head on my lap.

* * *

Sorry again for the long wait... A new story of mine will be published in a month or so. Please check it out!

Thank you so much my lovely readers! Again, please tell me in your review whether to keep the story up or if it isn't worth it.


End file.
